


With Great Power

by livrelibre



Series: Kink Bingo Tiny Bingos Mini-Challenge [19]
Category: Fringe, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Authority Figures, Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's good not to be the only top dog in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Great Power

**Author's Note:**

> gloss had Nick Fury get some in this [drabble](http://gloss.dreamwidth.org/106576.html#header1), so when I was thinking about authority figures who should get it on, I thought about my other favorite stone-faced badass black man.

Fury knew the Avengers thought he didn’t have a personal life, didn’t dare (except for Stark) imagine him having sex. Happily, he didn’t give a fuck what they thought. What he and Phillip had was for them alone. Neither had much time, not with the all the weird shit and the worlds’ fate in the balance. But they managed to meet occasionally, slipping surveillance long enough to lay aside constant vigilance and the weight of responsibility and find release with an equal who understood, to wrestle with someone who would not yield easily and gave as good as they got.


End file.
